Twins of Fire and Water
by The Spirit Alchemist
Summary: When twins who are nothing alike but thick as thieves show up at the gates of Konoha, both severely wounded, what does it spell for Sasuke and Naruto, who have been assigned to look after them? Will the twins dark past catch up with them and shatter the peace they've found in Konoha, or will their new friends help them break free of their minds? Rated T for light swearing
1. 1: First Encounters

A/N Hello everyone! ^^ This is my very first fanfiction ever, so I apologize if I make any mistakes with the canon characters personalities, as it has been awhile since I've seen the show. My OC's, Akita and Ashita, are fraternal twins, meaning they were born at the same time but don't look alike. In fact, they're polar opposites basically. Akita has always had the instinct of a ninja, whereas Ashita is more gentle. Akita is very protective of Ashita, and so they both refer to her as the big sister. Akita has dark hair and tanned skin, with mismatched green and brown eyes, and Ashita has white-blonde hair and pale skin, with blue eyes. Well, enough explanations, on with the story!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, only the plot of this fanfiction and my OC's.<br>~~ Time skip

(Akita's POV)

Akita groaned and cracked open an eyelid. Seeing only the canopy of the forest above her, she promptly closed her eyes again, until she remembered why she was knocked out in the forest. Snapping them open, she immediately looked around for the other kunoichi who was like her complete opposite. Noticing her black hair was stained with blood, the pain in her side started to show, but Akita ignored it as she finally saw the white-blonde woman on the other side of the clearing. Scrambling over to Ashita, Akita promptly begin to search for injuries on the others pale skin, her own tanned skin stained with the blood pouring from her side. Wincing as she picked up Ashita, Akita began to run, away from the clearing where they had run into bandits on the road. Where they were going, Akita didn't know. All she knew was that her little sister was too good to die like that, in a clearing where no one would be graced with her kindness. She needed medical attention herself, but all that mattered was that she found someone to help her little sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akita had stopped running for awhile to use her chakra to close her wound, leaving her majorly depleted. Shrugging off the pain of her wounds and chakra exhaustion, she once again draped Ashita over her shoulders and walked, unable to do much more. Akita knew that her little sister was running out of time, blaming herself for making the younger woman take the shortcut through the woods and getting them attacked by bandits. They were in no way unskilled, but Ashita was tired from the long walk and her chakra control wasn't that great, leaving Akita, the stronger of the sisters, to fight all seven of them.  
>Akita took them all down, but she and her sister both sustained wounds that were nothing to scoff at. Looking up wearily, Akita noticed a large wooden wall and hope flared inside her for her sister. Walking now with a new vigor, Akita made her way to the gates. Stopping just before she stepped into the village, she was confronted by three men in masks, all had different red patterns on white, each a different animal shaped. Moving Ashita off her shoulders and into her arms, she looked at the supposed ninja of the village pleadingly. "Please...please help my sister..." She didn't beg a lot, her stubborn nature not letting her even come close to it most of the time, but this was different. Her sister was dying, and Akita herself couldn't heal the wounds herself with her depleted chakra.<br>One of the ninja, with a mask shaped like a cat and the outline of red whiskers, took Ashita out of her hands and hopefully made his way to the hospital. Akita sighed in relief, her sister was going to be okay now. That being said, her world tilted and black came in the edges of her vision. Falling into something warm and hard, Akita felt herself being picked up before promptly passing out.


	2. 2: A New Village and Friends?

A/N Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I got stuck in the hospital for a few days...long story...anyway! I'm back, and here's the new chapter for the Twins of Fire and water. Also, I will not use Ashita's POV in this, and will try to stay away from characters, like Gaara, Neji, and Kakashi, as it has been awhile since I've watched or read Naruto and I'm not sure about their personalities.  
>Standard Disclaimer applies.<p>

(Akita's POV)  
>I did not expect to wake up to a blinding white light, a pain in my side, and a pinkette smiling above me. So much so, that my immediate reaction was to shoot up, grab her by her throat, and demand to know where my sister was, what they had done with her, and where the hell I was.<br>I make wonderful first impressions, don't I?  
>Before I knew it, someone had pulled me off of her-her name was Sakura, the ninja helping her up said that-and I was being held in a gentle, but firm grip. In my weakened state, I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. There was nothing I hated more than being helpless.<br>Still struggling against my captor, I'm sure my eyes had changed from brown and blue to a deep green, which never entitled good things. I tries my hardest to calm down, forcing my muscles to relax despite the ever growing instinct of fight or flight taking over. Closing my eyes and letting my head droop forward, I had to remind myself of what had happened the last time that part of my chakra had been tapped.  
>The memory alone made me stop my struggles, now reduced to a trembling mess over the pain and guilt of the memories that I would harbor forever. Apparently, the person holding me deemed me no threat and let me go, to which I would be forever grateful. No telling how long I could've kept myself contained with my current duress over Ashita.<br>But...I guess I had to make amends first. It was clear that these people held no threat to me unless I attacked first, and Ashita would want me to. That girl saw the best in people, no matter what they had done in the past. Maybe that was how she could look at me and not be disgusted. She herself had seen what I was capable of, but she still came with me, even though I had never asked her to.  
>Sighing and looking over at Sakura, who looked both welcoming and wary, most likely from my little outburst earlier, I grit my teeth, sucked up my pride, and did the one thing that really made me want to hit something.<br>"I'm sorry." I said, meaning it to some degree. I still didn't trust this girl, or the men around me, but that didn't entitle me to strangle her. Still, she smiled again, and I knew right then that she and Ashita would be fast friends, let's just hope that Sakura didn't hurt the younger kunoichi, or there would be hell to pay.  
>"It's alright. I guess I startled you. Now what's this about where you are? You really don't know?" I shook my head. I had chosen a direction, knowing that sooner or later I would come across a village of some sort. I didn't know many of the villages, so it was a complete mystery about where I was. Maybe I should've memorized a map or something...oh, she's talking again. "You're in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. My name is Sakura." I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from saying that I knew her name already. That would reveal too much of my training.<br>"I'm...Akita." It would be useless to give them a fake name. And why should I? Its not like I'm in a bingo book or anything, well, at least not one that a shinobi village would use.  
>"Akita, huh? You remind me of my friend Sasuke." In that look she had, I saw past emotions and lingering sadness, most likely from him rejecting her feelings, if I was reading her right. "Anyway, who's your sister? The girl you came with?" My eyes focus on her and only her, barely even distantly aware of the shinobi in the room. Smiling again, Sakura held out her hand as if to help me. But I had swallowed enough pride that day.<br>"I can walk myself." Curt, emotionless, cold. Effective in getting it known that help and human contact were off limits now that my earlier panic had dissolved. Retracting her hand and looking surprised, Sakura apparently deemed me distanced. If only she knew...  
>She led me to a room, where I saw my baby sister looking like an angel with her white hair making a halo. Any and all pain I felt before was gone as I went to her side, taking her much daintier hand in mine. Ashita was pretty enough to be a noble, her pale skin making it seem like she had never had a day in the sun, despite her training. It made sense, really, her being born the beautiful one full of soft laughter and kind words, and me being the rugged tomboy hell bent on becoming exactly like our father.<br>The dream that I had of her becoming the next heiress and me her faithful bodyguard was shattered that fateful night. Ashita never talked about it, so I didn't either.  
>Sakura wasn't as dense as I first thought. She made sure the shinobi, the same ones I had seen when I had gotten to Konoha, were outside my door. I made a mental note to thank her later for the semi privacy she had gotten us. It meant more to me than anything right now.<br>I saw Ashita's eyes flutter, then open, revealing her crystal blue eyes, which everyone who had ever met her agreed were clearer than the sky and as deep as the ocean. They carried her smile like a birthright, and when they looked up at me, still cloudy from sleep and drugs, all was right in the world. She most likely would have panicked had she not woken up with me easily in her sights.  
>Smiling, something I only did for her, I kissed her knuckles. "Morning, sleeping beauty. Seems we have beds for a few nights." Immediately, I regretted it, because she shot up and placed a hand on my side.<br>"You're hurt." That soft voice filled with concern for me had me looking at her fondly.  
>"I'm fine, Shi-Shi." That pet name from our childhood calmed her down slightly, even though I already felt the effects of her healing Jutsu fixing my bruised ribs. Laying my hand over hers, I shook my head almost imperceptively.<br>Understanding dawned in her eyes. We had agreed that until I deemed a place safe, neither of us used ninjutsu. We both harbored our own secrets, and didn't want someone to get their hands on our jutsus. The thought of someone tapping into my chakra and revealing anything about what I could do sickened me to the core.  
>My thoughts were short lived as someone came in the door. Instinct from too many nights on the road kicked in and I turned around with a growl, keeping myself in between Ashita and the new man. Then I saw his eyes, those deep pools of liquid obsidian, so much like my own eyes in the fact that all emotion was gone from them. His hair was the same color, contrasting against his Caucasian skin. He looked so...arrogant, with his hands stuffed in his pocket. And that goddamn smirk that obviously said he was amused at me.<br>Now that just ticked me off.  
>"And what the hell is so funny!?" Ashita tried to calm me down, but I was having none of it. I could already tell that this guy would annoy me to no end.<br>Now, I would have proceeded to defend my honor in front of the stranger, had a sharp pain not made itself known in my stomach. My eyes widening, I fell forward to my knees, my hand covering my stomach. I felt something warm and sticky on my hand, and upon looking down, found that it was blood. My blood. Except I didn't have a wound on my stomach.  
>Falling forward, I barely registered that the man had caught me as I fell into the darkness of my past...<p>

**Sorry for the long wait, I fell down the stairs and went to the hospital, my internet crashed and finals are coming up. So, I shall be making a fluffy oneshot with another OC for Christmas, and the feels shall be loaded. I'll probably have the next chapter up in about a week, but we'll see. Anyway, thanks for reading and until next time, I'm the Spirit alchemist.**


	3. 3: Fight, flight, or friendship?

**A/N Hey guys! So, I would like to give a very special thank you to IxLOVExALOISxTRANCY for being my very first follower and review. Also, in the last chapter, I would like to explain something. Akita is very fiery tempered and aggressive, but that only happens at certain times, so she's usually more serious, like Sasuke. The only reason she was like that is because she felt that she and Ashita were threatened in some way. It also happens at other times, but I'll explain that later on. Well, that's all, so on with the story!  
>Standard disclaimer applies.<br>**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(Sasuke's POV)<br>It had started out as just watching the two newcomers act around each other, the tan one with black hair and mismatched eyes seeming to lose all hostility as she talked with the pale blonde with blue eyes.  
>Then it had all gone to hell.<br>I had just been standing there, slightly amused by the display of affection, when she had sensed me and turned around, growling and ready for battle. 'Well, that's something you don't see everyday...' I thought to myself. It certainly wasn't a fair fight, if I was reading her chakra correctly. I could take her out with one hit.  
>That's when it happened.<br>Stopping and placing a hand on her abdomen, looking down at her stomach with apparent confusion before the light in her eyes dimmed and she fell forward. I was there before she hit the ground, carefully laying her on the floor.  
>The other girl got up and kneeled next to...Akita. That was her name. This other girl...her sister? They were sisters. This other girl cradled Akita's head on her lap, stroking the crease forming, possibly out of fear. It almost looked like she was in a genjutsu, except that I knew there was no one near enough to have performed it except myself and Naruto, who I could sense coming down the hall.<br>Frowning, I looked at the other girl, who didn't seem as panicked as she should be. Had this happened before? Why? Were these girls, no, kunoichi, I could see it now, the battle hardened muscles on Akita and the calmness of a medic-nin in the other girl. Her hands didn't even shake as she felt the pulse on the motionless girls' neck and wrists.  
>That was when Naruto came in, observing the scene and eyes landing on the pale girl, who paid him no mind as she made sure that Akita's wounds hadn't opened. Confusion heavily in his eyes, with a glimmer of something that shall remained unnamed, he tilted his head. "Did something happen, Sasuke? I thought they were in different rooms?"<br>The pale girl looked up at his voice, surprised from the new visitor and looking slightly uncomfortable, leaning towards her sister as if the unconscious Akita could still protect her. "She came to see me."

(Naruto's POV)  
>Light, tinkling bells that made him perk up and the Kyuubi seem to purr. That's what her voice sounded like. She was one of the most attractive girls he had seen, and he had seen a lot of beautiful girls in his life as a ninja. But still, the way that she looked so pale and fragile, the way her crystalline orbs seemed so deep yet as light as the sky...it was something almost otherworldly.<br>Yet the way she hovered over the other one, as if protecting her from the world in her sleep, but with the unmistakable light of curiosity in those beautiful eyes of hers, told a different story.  
>Sasuke stood back up, and I remembered that he was in the room. Gaining my composure, I looked at him and he must have sensed my curiosity. "She collapsed after I came in the room." He looked at the beautifully pale girl and raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting an answer from her, but she was already back to fretting over the unconscious girl.<br>Sighing, the dark haired ninja left the room, his usual brooding mood coming back into place. I kneeled next to the girl, my eyes raking over her beautiful features again. Seeming to sense my scrutiny, she looked at me again and smiled. "Hello. My name is Ashita." There they were again, those beautiful tinkling bells. I was so entranced that I almost forgot to answer.  
>"I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" Giggling at my usual introduction, she nodded.<br>"Well, I'm sure you will be." She didn't seem to have any mistrust of me, maybe she didn't think like that? Maybe the other girl had shielded her from all the bad stuff.  
>Speaking of which, I should probably move her. Reaching out to pick her up, Ashita shook her head.<br>"If you do that and she wakes up, she won't be able to control her instincts."  
>My interest now piqued again, I stared at her. "Why is she like this?" Ashita looked down, not meeting my gaze and not answering. The unspoken message was clear though. It wasn't pretty.<br>The other girl stirred, then groaned. I had to wonder what secrets her mind could hold.Shop

(Akita's POV)  
>Darkness. The smell of blood and death. The sound of screams of terror and pain. All of these were wreaking havoc on my conscience, because I knew that I once had the power to stop it.<br>Instead, I had let it be the cause.  
>I was so naïve back then. Or maybe its happening right now, and the past five years have been a delusion of surviving this hell. Surviving...with Ashita.<br>I don't know why I did it... I cant remember anything. I wish I could remember; then maybe I could make sense of all this. I hate what I did. But I could never stop it. Because this...this thing is inside me, and I know that it could hurt those close to me at any time.  
>That's why I had left my old village. I couldn't let anyone get close to me. But Ashita had stayed. Sweet, caring little Ashita, who was barely fifteen at the time. It was horrible. She cried every night for the first year. I could hardly bear it. All I wanted at first was to find someplace for her to live in peace, but then...she saved my life. And has on several occasions since. And I don't think I could bear leaving her now. It would break me.<br>And suddenly, I'm awake and someone is in the room and I don't know him and he's talking to Ashita.  
>I'm up and in front of her in a heartbeat, even though its painful. My head is pounding and there's a tugging in my side, probably the wound there. Ashita wraps her arms around my shoulders and I slump against her. Its obvious she's not hurt and whoever this is won't hurt her. Oh, she's introducing us...<br>"Akita, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my sister, Akita."  
>Naruto held his hand out to me to shake. I still don't trust him, but I took it anyway, for Ashita's sake. His grip was firm, but gentle, his skin a little lighter than mine, the callouses nearly matching my own, which meant he was fairly good with a kunai. My head and side still hurt, but I wouldn't let it show. Ashita would worry. Then again, she probably already was.<br>Ashita kept hugging me, something that wasn't uncommon, but this time it soothed me, made me calmer. I trusted her judgment on most things, and my instincts told me that this boy was okay, at least at the moment. Naruto was grinning and still held my hand.  
>"Come on, you need to meet Granny Tsunade.<p>

**A/N Ah, I love the feeling after finishing a chapter...alright, so I failed to mention this earlier. Sasuke never left, the akatsuki are still around and they're about twenty. That's all. Oh, one more thing. I have begun working on two oneshots, one for Naruto with a different OC, and one for FMA. They will be uploaded on Christmas and will be full of fluff. Thanks for reading!  
>~The Spirit Alchemist~<strong>


	4. 4: The Beginning of Love?

**A/N Hey guys! So, I would like to give a very special thank you to IxLOVExALOISxTRANCY for being my very first follower and review. Also, in the last chapter, I would like to explain something. Akita is very fiery tempered and aggressive, but that only happens at certain times, so she's usually more serious, like Sasuke. The only reason she was like that is because she felt that she and Ashita were threatened in some way. It also happens at other times, but I'll explain that later on. Well, that's all, so on with the story!  
>Standard disclaimer applies.<br>**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(Sasuke's POV)<br>It had started out as just watching the two newcomers act around each other, the tan one with black hair and mismatched eyes seeming to lose all hostility as she talked with the pale blonde with blue eyes.  
>Then it had all gone to hell.<br>I had just been standing there, slightly amused by the display of affection, when she had sensed me and turned around, growling and ready for battle. 'Well, that's something you don't see everyday...' I thought to myself. It certainly wasn't a fair fight, if I was reading her chakra correctly. I could take her out with one hit.  
>That's when it happened.<br>Stopping and placing a hand on her abdomen, looking down at her stomach with apparent confusion before the light in her eyes dimmed and she fell forward. I was there before she hit the ground, carefully laying her on the floor.  
>The other girl got up and kneeled next to...Akita. That was her name. This other girl...her sister? They were sisters. This other girl cradled Akita's head on her lap, stroking the crease forming, possibly out of fear. It almost looked like she was in a genjutsu, except that I knew there was no one near enough to have performed it except myself and Naruto, who I could sense coming down the hall.<br>Frowning, I looked at the other girl, who didn't seem as panicked as she should be. Had this happened before? Why? Were these girls, no, kunoichi, I could see it now, the battle hardened muscles on Akita and the calmness of a medic-nin in the other girl. Her hands didn't even shake as she felt the pulse on the motionless girls' neck and wrists.  
>That was when Naruto came in, observing the scene and eyes landing on the pale girl, who paid him no mind as she made sure that Akita's wounds hadn't opened. Confusion heavily in his eyes, with a glimmer of something that shall remained unnamed, he tilted his head. "Did something happen, Sasuke? I thought they were in different rooms?"<br>The pale girl looked up at his voice, surprised from the new visitor and looking slightly uncomfortable, leaning towards her sister as if the unconscious Akita could still protect her. "She came to see me."

(Naruto's POV)  
>Light, tinkling bells that made him perk up and the Kyuubi seem to purr. That's what her voice sounded like. She was one of the most attractive girls he had seen, and he had seen a lot of beautiful girls in his life as a ninja. But still, the way that she looked so pale and fragile, the way her crystalline orbs seemed so deep yet as light as the sky...it was something almost otherworldly.<br>Yet the way she hovered over the other one, as if protecting her from the world in her sleep, but with the unmistakable light of curiosity in those beautiful eyes of hers, told a different story.  
>Sasuke stood back up, and I remembered that he was in the room. Gaining my composure, I looked at him and he must have sensed my curiosity. "She collapsed after I came in the room." He looked at the beautifully pale girl and raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting an answer from her, but she was already back to fretting over the unconscious girl.<br>Sighing, the dark haired ninja left the room, his usual brooding mood coming back into place. I kneeled next to the girl, my eyes raking over her beautiful features again. Seeming to sense my scrutiny, she looked at me again and smiled. "Hello. My name is Ashita." There they were again, those beautiful tinkling bells. I was so entranced that I almost forgot to answer.  
>"I'm Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!" Giggling at my usual introduction, she nodded.<br>"Well, I'm sure you will be." She didn't seem to have any mistrust of me, maybe she didn't think like that? Maybe the other girl had shielded her from all the bad stuff.  
>Speaking of which, I should probably move her. Reaching out to pick her up, Ashita shook her head.<br>"If you do that and she wakes up, she won't be able to control her instincts."  
>My interest now piqued again, I stared at her. "Why is she like this?" Ashita looked down, not meeting my gaze and not answering. The unspoken message was clear though. It wasn't pretty.<br>The other girl stirred, then groaned. I had to wonder what secrets her mind could hold.

(Akita's POV)  
>Darkness. The smell of blood and death. The sound of screams of terror and pain. All of these were wreaking havoc on my conscious, because I knew that I once had the power to stop it.<br>Instead, I had let it be the cause.  
>I was so naïve back then. Or maybe its happening right now, and the past five years have been a delusion of surviving this hell. Surviving...with Ashita.<br>I don't know why I did it... I cant remember anything. I wish I could remember; then maybe I could make sense of all this. I hate what I did. But I could never stop it. Because this...this thing is inside me, and I know that it could hurt those close to me at any time.  
>That's why I had left my old village. I couldn't let anyone get close to me. But Ashita had stayed. Sweet, caring little Ashita, who was barely fifteen at the time. It was horrible. She cried every night for the first year. I could hardly bear it. All I wanted at first was to find someplace for her to live in peace, but then...she saved my life. And has on several occasions since. And I don't think I could bear leaving her now. It would break me.<br>And suddenly, I'm awake and someone is in the room and I don't know him and he's talking to Ashita.  
>I'm up and in front of her in a heartbeat, even though its painful. My head is pounding and there's a tugging in my side, probably the wound there. Ashita wraps her arms around my shoulders and I slump against her. Its obvious she's not hurt and whoever this is won't hurt her. Oh, she's introducing us...<br>"Akita, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my sister, Akita."  
>Smiling, the blonde held out his hand to me. Hesitantly, I took it, refusing to trust him even if my sister did. I could feel the power and strength that he held, just from holding his hand. Yet he was careful, aware of my injuries and shaking my hand delicately.<br>Oh, that was not going to fly by me.  
>Glaring and holding his hand firmly, he seemed surprised that I was able to do that, probably thought I was too weak to manage him. Joke's on him, something as meaningless as a gash in my side couldn't hold me back. Couldn't even come close. But then again, there was my mental state to consider. This...Naruto probably thought I was crazy or something.<br>Well.  
>I'll just have to prove him wrong.<br>Before I could say anything though, he stood up, taking me with him. Letting go, he helped Ashita up from the floor and gestured to the hallway.  
>"The Hokage wants to see you, so you need to come with me."<br>Looking between the door, Naruto, and my sister, I sighed and nodded, following him down the hallway to this 'Hokage', whatever that was. Either way, we'd be leaving as soon as possible.  
>Even if I had to use force.<p>

**A/N I am so, so sorry it took this long.  
>I am not going to make any excuses, because I had several opportunities to write.<br>However, I will say that the two oneshots I promised on Christmas shall instead be posted today, even if I have to force myself to write.  
>As always, this time without much to say,<br>~The Spirit Alchemist~**


End file.
